


Shopping: The Horror

by Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn



Series: Cullen Crackfic Series [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn/pseuds/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alice suddenly decides to go shopping? Bella goes to jail, Rosalie wants to punch a pole, and Alice gains an obsession with mythical creatures. CRACKFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping: The Horror

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story was originally posted on Fanfiction back in 2011.

*I'm introducing a new story to fanfiction. It's called Shopping: The Horror. I hope you like it.

Jasper POV

Bella, Rosalie, and I were sitting on the couch watching some super stupid TV show that only they would want to watch. When I asked if we could change the channel Rosalie said that if I touched the remote she would bite my fingers off. I took her threat seriously, because Rosalie had done things like that before. I would much rather be with Alice at the computer, but she said that she wanted to be alone. It was probably just as boring, but it was still better than hearing Bella and Rosalie scream about what was happening on the television.

"Yes!" Alice screamed, obviously finding something she liked online.

"No!" Bella and Rosalie shouted when the main character got into a car accident.

"Yeah!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I gave them all a strange look. What was with all of the screaming and yelling?

"Shut up!" the Uber Evil TV Twins screamed.

"We're going shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let us finish this show!" Rosalie shouted at her.

"S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!" she chanted.

"Fine, tape the show on the DVR," Bella said.

When Alice turned around Bella tried to sneak out the window. Alice ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist. They were pretty even since Bella was stronger, but Alice planted her feet on either side of the window and put a determined face on.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Bella repeated over and over again.

"You're going! You're going!" Alice shouted.

"No! No! No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Are you going to force me to go?" Bella asked Alice.

"Yes," Alice answered.

Bella sighed. "Then I guess I'm going."

"We're going to the Seattle Mall," Alice said leading us out of the house.

I sighed and followed after Bella and Rosalie. Even though this was probably going to be an experience that none of us—except maybe Alice—would want to look back on, at least I didn't have to watch that horrible TV show any more.

*Yea! I hope you like this story! I know this was kind of short, but the other chapters might be longer. Anyway, please review!


End file.
